The Non-Judging Breakfast Club Reunion
by cavemanwarriorprincess
Summary: 'Bem-vindos de volta ao Upper East Side de Nova York! Por onde será que anda Blair, Serena, Nate e Chuck e o que eles andam aprontando? Aposto que vocês não sabem... Mas eu tenho toda certeza que querem descobrir. Dan Humphrey é passado, uma nova gossip girl está no ar. E desta vez meus queridos, vocês jamais saberão quem eu sou.


**Bom dia, pessoal! Vocês querem saber como anda a vida dos nossos queridos? Bem-vindos de volta ao Upper East Side de Nova York, onde (como eu já dizia) meus amigos e eu moramos, estudamos, namoramos e dormimos – às vezes uns com os outros.**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Por que Gossip Girl está de volta?", "Serena, Nate, Blair, Chuck... eles não são mais adolescentes, então para que voltar com os joguinhos de fofoca?", "Já não havíamos descoberto quem é a GG? A graça acabou." E eu respondo a vocês: Não, a graça não acabou e aqui não é mais o Lonely Boy. A verdade é que o garoto solitário e cheio de discursos moralistas conseguiu enganá-los por seis anos. E aqui entre nós, achei o final muito clichê... O garoto que não conhecia e que criou um blog para "se vingar" da elite de Manhattan. O-v-e-r. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Voltei para contar tudo sobre os nossos queridos do Upper East Side e o que eles ainda aprontam. Pode apostar, que não importa se B, S, N ou C já estão adultos e com filhos... A podridão da luxúria e de diversos pecados ainda os cercam. E dessa vez meus amores, vocês nunca saberão quem eu sou. Jamais.**

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl.**

Para começarmos bem o dia, Serena e Blair são flagradas tomando iogurte nas escadas do MET, relembrando os velhos tempos de adolescência e matando as saudades uma da outra, já que B esteve MIA* por um tempo para a Waldorf Designs, não deixando de passar por nossos radares. O que será que as melhores amigas tem tanto a conversar? Parece interessante para mim.

- Como eu senti sua falta, B! Nós duas, este iogurte maravilhoso que permanece com o mesmo gosto de adolescência e essas escadas do MET... me sinto 15 anos mais nova!

- Sim, S! Somos duas. Também senti muito sua falta. Me conte, como estão as coisas?

- Estão bem, está tudo bem! – Serena parecia um tanto insegura ao dar esta resposta.

- Serena... está tudo bem mesmo?

- Claro, B. Tudo perfeito. Por que não estaria?

- Não sei, você me pareceu nervosamente insegura ao responder.

- Impressão sua. Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você! Como vão as coisas na sua casa? Faz um tempo que não converso com Chuck ou Henry. Eles sumiram.

- Está tudo bem sim, mas... Chuck e Henry estão em Londres, estão "de férias". Não sabia?

- Oh, é mesmo! Deus, como ando esquecida, não me lembrava que eles tinham ido para lá.

- Onde você anda com a cabeça, S? Dan está te dando muito trabalho? – Não havia como não notar a malícia em suas palavras.

- Ah, não! É só o trabalho que está tomando todo meu tempo e minha atenção do resto do mundo.

- Oh, entendo. Eu poderia dizer o mesmo uns dias para trás. Agora as coisas estão mais calmas, graças a Deus.

- Para mim, em breve isso passará também... hey, você sabe por onde anda o Nate?

- Hmmmmmmm, por que quer saber dele? Serena, Serena... você é casada agora, esqueceu?

- Claro que não, Blair! – S caiu na gargalhada, mas logo parou. – Não é o que está pensando, é só que, bem, você sabe... ele sumiu. Nós somos amigos desde sempre, e eu me preocupo. Esqueceu do _Non-Judging Breakfast Club_? Além do mais, ele sempre foi muito importante para mim. Sinto falta dele.

- Calma! Eu só estou brincando, não precisa se explicar demais. Eu sei disso, ele também é muito importante pra mim e eu também sinto falta dele. E não, eu não tenho notícias. Ligue para Chuck, aqueles dois não se desgrudam nunca. Se brincar, Nate deve estar em Londres também.

- Pode deixar, eu ligarei.

- Ok. Chega de fingir que eu não estou vendo que você está triste. Serena, eu quero que você me conte o que está acontecendo.

-Nada, Blair. Sério, é só que eu estou trabalhando muito, mas é só. E por falar nisso, eu preciso ir.

- Não. Eu não nasci ontem e eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que não é só trabalho. Você não sai daqui até me contar tudo. Somos melhores amigas, esqueceu? Para sempre.

- Ok, eu me rendo.

- Boa garota.

***DUAS SEMANAS ANTES***

- Fiquei te esperando a noite inteira, achei que você chegaria cedo em casa – disse Serena, abrindo um sorriso amarelado. Ela estava feliz por Dan finalmente estar em casa, mas triste, por ter chegado apenas de madrugada, horas depois do combinado.

- Me desculpe Serena, mas você sabe como são esses donos de editoras e jornalistas... Adoram uma boa bebida e são loucos por qualquer furo da minha próxima história. Não pude recusar – Dan disse, sem olhar para Serena – E além do mais, pensei que você estaria em alguma festa com sua amiga nova – ele colocou seu blackberry na mesa e foi direto para o banho, ainda sem olhar para sua esposa – Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Timberly? Kimberly?

- Tiffany.

-Exato! Tiffany... – Exclamou Dan, já dentro do chuveiro. – Mas prometo que amanhã chego o mais cedo possível.

- Você disse isso ontem, Dan Humphrey. E antes de ontem e pelo o que eu me lembro, desde que a gente se casou.

- Mas Serena...

- Nada de mais, Dan. Que saco! – Serena se exaltou. Ela se levantou e foi até onde seu marido estava – Nós somos casados agora. Não somos mais adolescentes aonde íamos para festas e nos drogávamos e fazíamos o que bem entendíamos... Somos adultos, e devemos agir como tais. – Serena fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – O que eu realmente quero dizer é que eu estou cansada, Dan. Não é que eu não goste de festas e bebidas, claro que não... Mas é que não somos mais crianças, entende? Eu quero construir uma família... Quero crescer, de verdade.

- Você está brigando comigo só porque eu cheguei tarde? Serena, este é o MEU trabalho... É assim que eu vivo, eu que pago as contas. Se eu não vou nessas festas e consigo editores e jornalistas que queiram publicar e fazer o marketing dos meus livros, eu não ganho – Dan já estava com o box aberto e se exaltando cada vez mais, ao ponto de não perceber que estava discutindo pelado – Eu acho que você devia ser mais compreensiva, porque eu não reclamo do seu trabalho.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história...

- Não é de novo com essa história não, Serena! É por que você pode reclamar do meu trabalho e dos meus horários, mas, eu não? Você me vê reclamando dos dias que você viaja para tirar foto de biquíni nas praias de Malibu?

- Mas eu sempre dou um jeito de organizar minha agenda de fotos, com os seus trabalhos. Sempre que você tem que viajar eu aproveito e faço-os. Mas e você? Quando foi que deixou de ir a algum lugar por minha causa?

- É diferente Serena... Eu sou um escritor e...

- Ahhh, então quer dizer que a carreira de escritor é mais digna do que de uma modelo?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Dan sabia que o jogo já estava virando – Eu jamais falaria isso, você sabe disso. – Ele já estava abaixando a voz e finalmente, olhando para Serena que desta vez, não o olhava.

- Mas foi o que disse e, sinceramente? Eu não sei mais quem você é Dan Humphrey. – Serena olhou nos olhos de Dan por dois segundos, e se virou, para que ele não visse suas lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

***ATUALMENTE***

- ... E então foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, B.

- Calma, S. Eu estou aqui, como sempre estive, e irei te ajudar a passar por isso.

- Como? É só que... Dan mudou. Eu me apaixonei por ele por ser diferente, único, e por sempre querer acabar com a nossa graça, do Upper East Side, mas agora? Ele se tornou um. É como se o encanto tivesse acabado.

- Serena, não diga isso. Vocês só precisam colocar as cartas na mesa e darem um jeito de resolver essa situação da melhor forma. Você o perdoou por ele ser Gossip Girl, agora vai deixar seu casamento acabar porque ele é um de nós? Ele já é há muito tempo, apesar de ser um nível bem inferior, é claro. Dan ainda é um Humphrey.

- Por que você está defendendo ele, Blair? Eu não entendo.

- Não estou o defendendo, só estou preocupada se você não está sendo precipitada... você quer mesmo ser como sua mãe? Casando tantas vezes?

- Não! De jeito nenhum. Mas eu estou cansada, infeliz. Não era para ser assim.

- Converse com ele, tentem entrar em um acordo, mudem a rotina, esquente a relação. Alguma dessas coisas vai funcionar.

- Eu farei isso, acho que já tenho uma ideia.

- Então, agora tudo o que eu posso fazer, é te desejar boa sorte. – E as duas sorriem e se abraçam.

Parece que Serena van der Woodsen quer trazer de volta o calor de seu casamento antes que não tenha mais volta. O que será que ela tem em mente?

_**SPOTTED**_**: Chuck e Henry Bass em uma de suas propriedades de Londres, parece que H está começando a seguir os passos de seu pai. Será que ele será um Chuck Bass 2.0?**

**Londres, uma das cidades mais desejadas do mundo. Uma importante cidade global (juntamente com Nova York, Tóquio e Paris) e um dos maiores, e mais importantes e influentes centros financeiros do mundo. Sem contar com sua diversidade de povos, culturas e religiões.**

**Porque é claro que, nosso querido Chuck Bass quer sempre do bom e do melhor. Só esperamos que Chuck não tenha uma recaída com alguma britânica, sabemos que seu ponto fraco são elas. Bem, na verdade... Seu ponto fraco são as mulheres, sejam britânicas ou muçulmanas.**

**De qualquer modo, eu estou de olho. Estou de olho em todos nós. Por que definitivamente, sinto cheiro de novidades no ar... Vocês não?!**

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl.**

- Mais um copo de uísque, por favor. – Pediu Bass para o garçom que estava logo à frente.

Chuck estava com seu típico terno branco e seu ray-ban nos olhos. Mesmo depois de alguns anos, ele ainda aparentava o mesmo. Seu mesmo olhar de superioridade e machismo, fazendo seu biquinho. Sua marca registrada, depois do seu cachecol. Mas havia apenas uma diferença nele, que se não parasse para observar atentamente, passaria despercebido. Sua companhia nova, que desta vez, não eram diversas mulheres ou até mesmo sua esposa, Blair. Mas sim, Henry Bass. Seu filho.

- Papai, você disse que íamos a piscina e até agora não fomos. – disse Henry fazendo biquinho. Tal pai, tal filho. – Está muito quente e eu gostaria muito de mergulhar.

- Eu sei disso, filho. Nós já vamos, só estou esperando alguém.

- É a mamãe?!

- Infelizmente sua mãe não poderá vir Henry, mas aposto que você irá gostar da companhia. – Chuck sorriu, acariciando a cabeça de seu filho e logo depois, parando para olhar um helicóptero preto chegando. "The New York Spectator", estava escrito no helicóptero. – E acho que nossa companhia chegou.

E lá estava ele, seu melhor amigo de infância. Sua mesma carinha de neném e seu sorriso enorme no rosto. Nate Archibald. A única diferença é que agora, Nate era um excelente jornalista, e um dos maiores e mais importantes, é claro. Quem diria, hein? Que anos atrás, aquele mesmo garoto com olhar confuso, sem rumo e sem decisões daria nesse incrível homem, dono de um dos jornais mais importantes do mundo. Perdendo apenas para o New York Times, é claro. Mas como Nate gostava de dizer ultimamente, "Por enquanto".

- Chuck, Chuck... Que bom te ver! Faziam semanas que a gente não se via. – Nate disse, assim que chegou para cumprimentar seu amigo.

- Mas você me ligou todos os dias, então nem conta...

- E eu sei que você adorou e mesmo assim sentiu minha falta. – Nate agora estava guardando seus óculos escuros e sentando-se à mesa.

- Isso é verdade, não posso negar. – Chuck deu mais um gole no seu uísque.

- Já está tomando uísque a essas horas? Você não muda nunca, Chuck. Quantos copos já foram? Três?

- Na verdade foram cinco. – Chuck respondeu dando mais outro gole, terminando seu copo – Mas quem está contando?

- Tio Nate! – Exclamou o pequeno Henry, que apareceu logo atrás dos dois amigos.

- Henry! Que saudades que eu estava de você, baixinho. – Nate o abraçou e abriu um grande sorriso. – Nunca mais ligou para o seu tio... Pensei que havia se esquecido de mim.

- Desculpa tio... é que meu pai não para quieto no lugar, nunca tenho tempo nem para jogar Xbox. – Henry fez seu biquinho.

- Mas que pai desnaturado você tem, hein?

- Não coloque meu filho contra mim, Nathaniel. Ou eu te dou uma surra. – Chuck disse rindo e se levantando – Está bem, está bem... O pai desnaturado aqui vai com você até a piscina.

- Isso! Obrigado tio Nate! – Henry agradeceu, dando um beijo no rosto do tio e correndo para a área da piscina.

- Ei Henry, volta aqui! – exclamou Chuck – Homem não se dá beijo, se cumprimenta. Beijo se dá em mulher, e na boca se possível. – Chuck gritou, mas sem nenhuma resposta. O garoto já estava longe.

- Deixe de marra, Chuck. O garoto só tem oito anos, ele não vai sair beijando todas as garotas que aparecerem no caminho dele.

- E por que não? Ele é um Bass, deveria. – Chuck deu seu sorriso de canto, aquele sorriso encantador, que o fez conquistar muitas mulheres. Inclusive sua esposa, Blair.

**Longe dali...**

_**SPOTTED**_**: Dan Humphrey sentado na cadeira de seu escritório, com o cabelo bagunçado e as mãos no rosto. Hmmmm... Será que nosso querido lonely boy está com problemas no trabalho? Façam suas apostas meus queridos, pois eu já tenho a minha. E tenho quase toda certeza, que o problema do garoto do brooklyn tem nome e se chama Serena Van Der Woodsen.**

- Senhor Humphrey? – Perguntou uma moça ruiva dos olhos claros – É a senhorita Vanessa na linha três.

- Obrigado Clarice – Respondeu Dan, dando um sorriso fraco e pegando o telefone para matar as saudades de sua velha amiga.

Dan estava com o cabelo cortado, mas bagunçado. De terno e gravata e um relógio enorme em seu pulso... Quem o conhecesse há anos atrás, não diria que é o mesmo Dan Humphrey. O garoto do brooklyn. O nosso lonely boy.

- E ai sumido! Esqueceu dos amigos, hein?! – Vanessa disse na outra linha, assim que Dan apertou o botão três. – E que papo é esse de ''Sr. Humphrey?'' Virou engomadinho, é? – Vanessa disse, brincando.

- Mas é claro que eu não esqueci dos amigos... Principalmente de você, tola – Dan finalmente deu um sorriso sincero – É que andei ocupado por causa do trabalho... Nada mais.

- Dan, ultimamente você anda ocupado. Você está assim praticamente há anos – ela já falava em um tom mais sério. – Me responda, qual foi a ultima vez que ligou para a sua irmã?

- Minha irmã? Hã? Mas como você sabe disso...

- Por que eu estou em Londres.

- Londres? Mas...

- Dan! Acorda homem! Sim, eu estou em Londres... Com a sua irmã – Vanessa parecia estressada – Ela me contou que você nunca mais ligou para ela... E que ela até conversou com o Ruffus e...

- Pera, ela ligou para o nosso pai? – Agora era o Dan que estava estressado. Jogos invertidos.

- Sim, ela ligou – Vanessa bufou – Mas idai?

- Vanessa, a Jenny mal nos liga ou nos visita. Ela foi embora de Manhattan faz séculos e vocês querem me dar sermão? – Dan começou a se alterar, assim como na briga com a Serena – Ela foi a quem mais mudou e vocês querem falar de mim? Sério?

- Dan, não é isso...

- É isso sim! Por que eu sou sempre o errado na história. Todos cometem os seus erros, mas se o Dan Humphrey aqui cometer algo indiferente é crime hediondo. – Dan fez uma pausa. – O que tem de mais trabalhar? Querer ser um escritor conhecido... Ser bem sucedido?

- A história não é essa, Dan! – ela estava gritando no outro lado da linha – Mas é claro que não tem problema em você querer ser o melhor no que faz, e ser reconhecido... O problema é você mudar por isso. Se transformar em uma coisa que você não é... Uma coisa que você odiava – Vanessa se acalmou, e respirou fundo – Eu só quero o seu bem, amigo... Apenas isso.

Dan estava calado. Ele olhou para o porta retrato que estava em sua mesa. Ruffus, Jenny e ele estavam na foto.

- E você e a Serena, estão bem? – a amiga perguntou com um tom indiferente, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não sei, sinceramente... – Dan suspirou – Parece que ela acha a mesma coisa que você.

- É, estou vendo que você precisa de ajuda... – Vanessa riu – Sorte sua que estou no aeroporto esperando meu voo para New York.

- Você o que? – Dan engasgou surpreso.

- Isso mesmo queridinho... Prepare seu quarto de hospedes.

**E, de volta à nossa querida Londres, temos Bass e Archibald conversando depois de algum tempo sem se verem, enquanto Henry brinca na piscina alegremente.**

- Então, Chuck, apesar das ligações diárias, elas eram curtas, e eu devo ter perdido muita coisa enquanto estive fora. Me atualize, como estão as coisas?

- Está tudo normal, Blair esteve viajando por 2 meses em vários países à trabalho, e enquanto isso eu decidi vir pra Londres com Henry, aproveitando para fechar uns negócios. A única parte ruim é a saudade. Você sabe, agora que ela voltou eu continuo aqui.

- Imagino. Mas quando você volta?

- Não sei, seu afilhado decidirá isso por mim. Mas me conte, como foi Dubai?

- Ah, como sempre, tudo muito lindo... os lugares, principalmente as mulheres.

- Está parecendo um Bass falando assim. Fechou negócios?

- Ainda não, há muito o que pensar e conversar.

- Mas a idéia de levar o _The Spectator_ para lá ainda continua?

- Sim, porém eu preciso estudar esta idéia, eu não posso deixar meu jornal nas mãos de qualquer um.

- Claro, então por que não conversa com Dan Humphrey? Ele foi Gossip Girl por anos e só descobrimos pois ele nos contou. Ele sabia muito. – dava pra sentir o sarcasmo na voz de Chuck enquanto dava um gole no seu uísque.

- Oh sim, até parece que ele iria largar sua carreira de escritor – Nate disse fazendo o sinal das aspas ao falar carreira – para ir para Dubai trabalhar para mim. Além do mais, ainda não estamos bem, lembra?

- Como esquecer? Fazem quantos anos, três?

- Desde seu casamento com Serena.

- É... Nunca vou me esquecer da discussão de vocês, é memorável.

- Sei.

- Me diga, como vai o coração?

- Está saudável e batendo, muito obrigado.

- Não venha com brincadeiras, Nathaniel. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – Chuck agora parecia sério, mas ainda se decifrava um pequeno sarcasmo, novamente.

- Ele está bem, eu acho. Dubai foi bom para ele.

- Entendo, lamento por não poder te acompanhar. Você ainda sente o mesmo por Serena?

- Claro que sinto. Ainda estou procurando uma que consiga tomar o lugar dela.

- Não estou querendo te desanimar não, mas talvez você demore a achar, eu nunca consegui achar uma para substituir Blair nos tempos difíceis.

- Que Deus não te ouça. – disse rindo – Mas como ela está?

- A Blair?

- Não, Serena.

- Ela está bem. Deslumbrante como sempre, bem-sucedida e deixando o meio-irmão dela bem orgulhoso. Falando nisso, você viu o ensaio dela para a Vanity Fair?

- Não tive tempo para isso, mas pode ter certeza que verei.

- É engraçado você falando dela, seus olhos brilham, parece até outra pessoa. – disse Chuck fazendo biquinho se segurando para não rir – Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que fosse meio gay. – não aguentando mais, começou a rir.

- Chuck! Por que está rindo? Diz isso como se não fosse assim com a Blair. – Nate agora estava rindo também.

- Ei, não compare. Eu sou Chuck Bass, para início de conversa!

- Oh, desculpe senhor!

- O que vocês dois tanto riem? Estão bêbados já? Que coisa feia. – Henry se aproximou dos dois todo molhado.

- Eu não, mas seu pai está! Está vendo Chuck, até seu filho te dando lição de moral. – Nate fingia incredulidade ao falar.

- Não escute seu tio, Henry, eu estou normal! Vamos para dentro? Está começando a esfriar e sua mãe me mata se você pegar gripe.

- É verdade, papai. Falando nela, quando vamos embora?

- Quando você quiser, meu amor.

- Pode ser agora?

- Claro, tome um banho e coloque uma roupa confortável para irmos. Vai querer uma carona, Nate?

- Pode ser.

- Ok. Vá lá, meu filho. Papai está te esperando aqui.

- Sim, mas eu vou colocar o terninho que a mamãe fez para mim, tenho que estar lindo para ver ela. – disse Henry fazendo um biquinho.

- Certo. – Chuck não conseguiu conter sua alegria e riu, sendo acompanhado por Nate. – Vá logo.

Então, Henry foi e os dois ficaram esperando ele voltar e voarem para Nova York.

**Parece que os sentimentos do nosso Golden Boy pela nossa It Girl nunca mudaram. Será que eles irão se encontrar? Como serão as coisas? É o que veremos. You know you love me,**

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl.**


End file.
